GEMBUL GEMBUL ELEGAN
by KimFamily9394
Summary: "Dengan mata yang hanya segaris ini,hidung ini,pipi yang chubby ini,bibir pikachu ini,badan yang menawan ini,kaki yang bahkan mampu membuat banyak wanita di luar sana iri,dibalut dengan kulit yang putih ini,tanpa kau sadari membuat kau menjadi suai dengan arti Yoongi,bersinar.Kau bersinar,dengan apapun bentuk tubuh mu,jika kau tidak tahu itu"


Putar kanan...

Putar kiri..

Putar lagi...

Kanan ...

Kiri ...

Begitulah kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan oleh sosok manis tersebut,hingga kegiatan tersebut terhenti kala desahan sebal terlontar dari bibir seksinya. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya ke atas ranjangnya,menggigiti kecil bibirnya,dan sesekali lidah tajamnya menjilati bibir bawah,dan bagian tepi kanan kiri bibirnya,menambah kadar keseksian dirinya. Raut wajahnya semakin frustasi,seiring dengan bunyi yang berasal dari jam dinding. Ia kembali berdiri lagi,menghampiri sebuah benda yang entah mengapa tiba tiba menjadi sangat terkutuk di mata sipitnya. Kini,sorot pandangnya beralih pada pipinya. Ia menyentuhnya, kemudian mencubit pipinya sendiri.

"Aww.." rintihnya tertahan saat ia tidak sengaja mencubit pipinya dengan sedikit tenaga yang berlebih.

Ia dengan cepat mengambil Iphone miliknya,membuka sebuah file yang berisi foto foto _selca_ miliknya. Men- _scroll down_ layar gadget berlambang apple tersebut. Jari lentiknya memilih beberapa foto yang berasal dari _comeback_ BTS di era _I Need U,Dope,Run,_ dan juga dari _Fire._ Ia menyusun deretan foto tersebut dalam sebuah kolase,dan menyimpannya. Fokusnya mengamati kolase tersebut,dan mendapatkan fakta yang menyakitkan seperti apa yang ia lihat saat ia bercermin tadi. Kini,selain cermin yang berada di hadapannya,gadgetnya juga menjadi benda yang tak kalah terkutuk.

"Ah,pasti ini hanya karena mataku saja yang salah,karena aku tidak pernah seperti itu" monolognya pada dirinya sendiri,mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

Tiba tiba,mata sipitnya membelalak-walaupun masih tetap saja sipit- saat tak sengaja melihat ulah tangannya yang rupanya juga tak sengaja menyingkap baju bagian bawahnya. Memamerkan sekilas perut putih mulus miliknya,bukan bukan,matanya membelalak bukan karena warna kulit perutnya,melainkan bentuk perutnya yang hmmm sedikit lebih kenyal. Iapun melepaskan kaos oblongnya,menampakkan salah satu maha karya terseksi dari tangan Tuhan. Badan yang mulus,dibalut dengan kulit yang berwarna putih bersih,dengan tambahan dua _pink nipple_ dan juga sebuah _belly_ semakin menambah nilai eksotis dari badannya. Jari lentiknya menekan wilayah yang terlihat lebih kenyal,ia mengusap kedua matanya,seolah olah ia sedang dalam ilusi,kemudian menekan kembali wilayah tersebut,dan sukses berakhir dengan jari telunjuknya yang bolak-balik mengunjungi pipi dan perutnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA" oh ternyata diakhiri dengan teriakan histeris dari bibirnya. Untung saja semua member sedang mempunyai jadwal individu,sehingga tidak ada yang harus terkaget mendengar jeritan yang "enggak _swag_ banget" dan pastinya _out of character_ ,mengingat bagaimana elegannya setiap tindakan yang Yoongi lakukan.

Namun,apa yang Yoongi perkirakan sepertinya salah,ada satu member yang tengah menikmati aktivitasnya,yaitu mengamati kegiatan Yoongi saat semua member tidak ada di _dorm._ Pria bertinggi 181 cm itu tengah menahan tawanya saat mendengar jeritan frustasi Yoongi. Saat indera penglihatannya menangkap raut murung yang hinggap dari wajah Yoongi,iapun memutuskan untuk menghampiri pria manis tersebut.

GRAB

Ia memberikan sebuah pelukan dari belakang Yoongi,atau dengan kata lain _backhug_ ,menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Yoongi,sedangkan sosok yang tengah dipeluk hanya diam saja saat tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Ada apa,sayang?" tanya Namjoon dengan suara yang lebih lembut,berusaha agar tidak memancing emosi pria yang berstatus kekasihnya,karena Namjoon tahu betul,ketika dalam keadaan seperti ini,emosi Yoongi mudah mengulum senyum tipis saat pertanyaannya diabaikan oleh Yoongi.

CUP

Namjoon mencium pipi Yoongi,kemudian membawa Yoongi ke dalam menatap lekat ke arah Yoongi,sedangkan sang objek yang sadar sedang dilihati oleh kekasihnya,mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain,sebuah kebiasaan dari Yoongi saat Namjoon menatapnya.

"Tidak mau bercerita?" Yoongi hanya diam dengan raut wajah yang lebih murung,"aku janji tidak akan menertawakan apapun yang hyung ceritakan"

Lihat! Sepertinya penawaran yang Namjoon tawarkan mulai menarik ,Yoongi tengah menatap Namjoon,memberikan tatapan kepastian,tapi tenang saja,ini bukan jenis tatapan seperti remaja remaja yang meminta pertanggungjawaban dari kekasihnya,walaupun sama sama meminta kepastian juga, menganggukkan kepalanya,juga menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, _pinky swear._ Yoongi mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Namjoon,disertai dengan bibir yang maju,pertanda bahwa moodnya masih buruk.

CUP

Namjoon mencium bibir Yoongi gemas,walaupun berakhir dengan Yoongi menamparnya dengan apa,Namjoon rela kok,apalagi ia belum mendapatkan _morning kiss_ juga _morning french kiss_ yang setiap hari ia tuntut ke Yoongi.

"Jadi,ayo cerita kejadian apa yang telah terjadi hingga kau tampak sangat kesal sekali" Yoongi masih terdiam,namun kali ini ia membawa tangan Namjoon ke pipi dan juga perutnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon yang tidak kembali membawa tangan Namjoon ke pipi juga ,Namjoon ya Namjoon,IQ 145 miliknya selalu terkesan ilegal jika berhadapan dengan Yoongi,atau memang kode dari Yoongi yang lebih rumit daripada kode wanita? Entahlah,hanya Tuhan semata yang mengerti jawabannya,tapi ketahuilah,uke selalu benar itu lebih mutlak daripada wanita.

Namjoon menggaruk pipinya,pertanda bahwa ia tidak paham dengan apa yang Yoongi maksud.

"Errr,Yoongi,sejujurnya aku masih belum paham"

Mendengar perkataan Namjoon,Yoongi menghempaskan tangan Namjoon,raut wajahnya semakin kesal.

"Sayang,jika kau tidak berbicara,bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Ayolah,bukannya tadi aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menertawakan mu? Apa kau tak mempercayainya?" bohong sih,pasalnya Namjoon menjadi satu satunya saksi hidup yang melihat bagaimana frustasinya Yoongi dari ,berbohong demi kebaikan juga tidak masalah,kan? Yah,walaupun tidak diketahui juga kebaikannya itu di bagian mana.

"Apa kau tak merasa kalau akhir akhir ini penampilanku tidak bagus untuk dilihat?" Yoongi mulai membuka suara.

"Hah? Maksud mu?"

"Tadi,saat aku membuka Tweetter,aku membaca beberapa komentar dari fans,mereka mengatakan bahwa aku sekarang lebih gemuk,awalnya aku tak mempercayainya,hingga sampai saat aku melihat koleksi foto foto ku,juga saat mata ku tak sengaja melihat perut ku,dan akupun membenarkan apa yang mereka ucapkan,huuhhh"

Namjoon tersenyum,memandangi Yoongi mulai dari mata,pipi,bibir,dada,juga perut sang objek dengan senang hati menjambak rambut Namjoon dengan brutal.

"Aihhhs,lepaskan sayang,ini jika rambut ku rontok dan aku tidak tampan lagi"

"Tidak mau! Biar saja,kau menyebalkan dengan tatapan mu itu,dasar babo,mesum"

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang aku lihat hingga kau menuduhku mesum?" sebuah _smirk_ tumbuh di bibir Namjoon,melihat itu Yoongi semakin sebal,melepaskan jambakannya,namun memijak kaki Namjoon dengan sangat kuat.

See? Yoongi itu lebih ganas daripada singa betina yang lagi ,Namjoon lebih suka dengan Yoongi yang seperti ini,daripada harus melihat Yoonginya yang berarti Namjoon mengidap masokis,lho.

"Jadi,hanya itu yang membuat kekasihku ini murung? Hingga mengeluarkan teriakan yang hmmm cukup memekakkan telinga"

"Eh? Kau mendengarnya?"

"Dari awal,sejak kau begitu tertarik mengamati bentuk tubuh awww aduh,pijakan mu itu sangat sakit,sayang"

"Dasar pembohong,kau bilang tadi kau tidak tahu!" Yoongi men _death glare_ Namjoon,sementara Namjoon hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Itu tidak penting, !" Namjoon mengubah posisi duduk Yoongi menjadi berhadapan dengannya "yang terpenting adalah di mata ku kau masih seksi,bahkan jauh lebih seksi dengan pipi dan perut yang kau keluhkan itu."

Yoongi menatap Namjoon lekat,untuk memastikan keseriusan dari kata kata yang keluar dari bibir Namjoon.

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda,kan?"

Namjoon tersenyum mendengar keraguan yang tersirat dalam nada suara Yoongi. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Yoongi,mencium dahi,hidung,pipi,leher,dada,perut,dan terakhir ia mencium bibir Yoongi,untuk meyakinkan seberapa besar keseriusan perkataan Namjoon. Tautan bibir tersebut terlepas,saat Namjoon merasa Yoongi tidak meragukannya perkataannya lagi.

"Yoongie,bukan aku tak tahu tentang perubahan yang terjadi padamu,aku bahkan lebih sadar duluan daripada penggemar kita, ,bukannya aku selalu mengatakan,apapun keadaan mu,kau selalu menawan di mata ku,memikat di hati ku,dan menjadi candu di jiwa yang lebih _chubby_ ini,malah membuat mu lebih elegan,sayang. Apa kau tak menyadari,bagaimana para Army begitu tergila-gila dengan badan mu saat ini? Dengan mata yang hanya segaris ini,hidung ini,pipi yang _chubby_ ini,bibir pikachu ini,badan yang menawan ini,kaki yang bahkan mampu membuat banyak wanita di luar sana iri,dibalut dengan kulit yang putih ini,tanpa kau sadari membuat kau menjadi bersinar, dengan arti Yoongi, bersinar,dengan apapun bentuk tubuh mu,jika kau tidak tahu itu."

Yoongi terpukau dengan kata kata Namjoon,ia tak menyangka ternyata Namjoon lebih dahulu mengetahui tentang tubuhnya. Salah satu sisi dari Namjoon yang membuat Yoongi sangat mencintai Namjoon. Namjoon memahami dirinya lebih dari Yoongi paham tentang Yoongi ingin menangis,namun ia masih sadar dengan ,tanpa Yoongi sadar,matanya kini tengah menerjang Namjoon,hingga membuat Namnjoon terbaring dengan dirinya yang berada di atas Namjoon.

" _Gomawo,_ Namjoon ah."

Namjoon tersenyum,dan mencium helaian surai _lite choco_ milik kekasihnya.

PLAK

Terdengar kembali suara "siksaan" saat tangan Namjoon mengelus punggung Yoongi. Sebenarnya,jika hanya sebatas punggung,masih bisa Yoongi ,lain halnya jika tangan Namjoon meluncur bebas ke bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Dasar,perusak suasana" cibir terkekeh mendengar cibiran Yoongi.

"Yoongi,kau tahu,kenapa kau bisa menjadi lebih gemuk akhir akhir ini?" Yoongi hanya menggeleng manja.

"Aku yakin,itu bukan karena kau yang banyak makan,karena aku tahu seberapa porsi makan mu,bukan juga karena porsi tidur mu yang kelebihan,karena itu sudah jadi kebiasaan mu dari dulu,tapi..."Namjoon memotong kalimatnya,membuat Yoongi membeo kata "tapi",menatap Namjoon dengan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Tapi karena akhir akhir ini,porsi sperma ku yang masuk ke dalam tubuh mu bertambah,semenjak kita dalam projek album pt.3 ini,aku lebih sering menggahi mu,bukan?Sehingga kita hanya mampu menghasilkan tiga lagu baru saja"

"YAKKK,NAMJOOOONNNNNN"pekik Yoongi saat telinganya tiba tiba iritasi mendengar kalimat vulgar kekasihnya ini. Ia tak memberikan serangan apapun kepada Namjoon,karena ia sendiripun sedang _blushing_ -_-

"Yoongi hyung?" ujar Namjoon mencairkan suasana hening akibat perkataan vulgar Namjoon,yang sialnya malah membuat Yoongi _flashback_ ke masa masa Namjoon menggagahi Yoongi.

"Apa lagi" ketus Yoongi.

"Tapi ku rasa ada lagi hal yang tak kau sadari,Yoon"

"Apa?"

"Kenyataan bahwa akhir akhir ini,pantat mu ini lebih berisi"

SPANK

GIYUT GIYUT

Namjoon menampar gemas pantat Yoongi dan meremas-remasnya.

"NAMJOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!" jeritan Yoongi terdengar,disusul beberapa cubitan,pukulan,juga jambakan yang Yoongi lakukan,dan Namjoon hanya tertawa walau sesekali meringis kesakitan.

"Yoon hyung,bagaimana kalau hari ini kita kencan,sudah lama kita tidak melakukan,bukan?"

"Hmmm, bisa kau lepas tangan mu, ?"

"Berikan aku satu ciuman,maka akan aku lepas" Yoongi memutar matanya jengah,untung saja ia dalam mood yang baik,sehingga ia mengabulkan tuntutan Namjoon.

Namun,bukan Namjoon jika tidak memanfaatkan ,ciuman yang diberikan oleh Yoongi kini berakhir dengan _french kiss_ akibat ulah bibir Namjoon yang menyedot bibir Yoongi dan memaksa untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke bibir Yoongi.

Ya sudahlah,mari kita tinggalkan pasangan" lain _planning_ lain yang dikerjakan",maklumi saja,sebagai pasangan _antimainstream_ mah intinya,apapun bentuk dan keadaan Yoongi,selalu memikat saya,yang akhir akhir ini menderita sebuah penyakit dengan gejala selalu menyimpan foto foto Yoongi,dan selalu gemas melihat pipi Yoongi yang membuatnya malah menjadi lebih elegan.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````hello,we're back again with new oneshot,among our busy days,we tried our best to make this fiction dedicated to celebrate first annive of our IG acc, on syubi mom's chubby cheeks that make him so moreeeeeeeee glowing and ofc become more elegant. I wanna sue him because he always makes me dying and overdose, hiya nih,karena di fiksi ini,saianya merasa gaya bahasa dan penulisan saia berubah,so i need ur opinion,guys!Thank you for a beautiful year,i hope we are always together to continue this journey,spread more NamGi's love. De last but not least,so thankful for people dat follow,fave,and review our fictions. I NamGi You,bebehhhhhh :*


End file.
